


tony and may

by heavensenq



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensenq/pseuds/heavensenq
Summary: [post infinity war]with great power comes great responsibility.tony can never forget that it's his fault that peter is dead,and may could never forgive him.





	tony and may

**Author's Note:**

> get your tissues uwu

Imagine Tony Stark sitting on a bench a couple of hours after the battle has finished, covered in blood and still crying, and May comes running up to him. Her mascara is streaked down her face and her hair is coming out of her ponytail- she looks manic.   
'Where's Peter? I haven't seen him- please Tony, where is my son?'  
And after a few cold, angry seconds, he looks up.  
'I'm sorry.' It's too hard to say, he can feel his throat closing up with pain.  
'No. No. No no- you're lying, no-,'   
'I'm so sorry.'

And then, after a few painful, silent minutes, she straightens up. 

She's angry, so angry. Her hands are shaking and her eyes are bloodshot behind tear spiked lashes.

'You swore! You swore to protect him! You said he would be fine- you said-,'  
'I know, it's all my fault. I put him in harm's way. It was stupid. I'm so..' He's shaking, he can't look her in the eyes. The words seem to wither in his throat.  
And she sinks to her knees, still shaking, crying so hard. Tony wants to comfort her, but he doesn't know what to do, what to say. The same thoughts are going through his head, the same tears running down his cheeks.  
So he walks away, slowly, finding it difficult to draw breath.

And later, when he gets back to headquarters, it's almost empty. Except for a solitary figure standing next to the kitchen table. Steve.   
Tony takes a chair slowly, wincing at the noise the metal makes as it scrapes across the floor. Steve sits down heavily beside him, icy silence pursues for several minutes- until Steve placed a cautious hand onto Tony's shoulder.   
'I know.'  
'He was just a kid, Steve. He was just a bloody kid! If it wasn't for me he would still be with his aunt right now, and it's all my fucking fault.'  
'It's okay, Tony-,'  
'No it's not! You don't understand, how could you- this was all my fault. He was just a kid!'  
And Steve just stares at the wall, still picturing Bucky's face as he disappeared, feeling his eyes water up, because he knows, he knows exactly how this feels.   
And then he feels Tony collapse into his chest, exhausted, crying so much because he can still feel Peter's touch on his back he clung to him for support.

'Mr Stark, I don't feel so good.'

And Steve doesn't say anything- because what can he say? But he traces the bloody scars on Tony's hands with wet tissues, and silently listens to his long, racking sobs.


End file.
